


Дело о яблочном боге

by Ayranta



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: AU, Angst, Drama, Gen, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-12
Updated: 2014-05-12
Packaged: 2018-01-24 12:17:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1604855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ayranta/pseuds/Ayranta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Тот, кто отказался от всего, ради мести, должен быть готов, что вся его жизнь превратится в игру. Игру, без права на ошибку. Должен быть готов к любым потерям. Должен, но готов ли?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Дело о яблочном боге

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. В оригинале Аберлейн - детектив, здесь он - инспектор.  
> 2\. Сумбарблот - празднество скандинавов, летнее жертвоприношение, проводящееся между 9 и 15 апреля (по старому стилю 19-25).  
> 3\. Здесь всё же "преслэш", а не полноценный слэш. Рейтинг поставлен не из-за данного жанра

  
**13 апреля, 7:20**

 _Кап… Кап… Кап…_

 _Монотонный звук, не прекращающийся уже несколько часов, заставлял терять себя, постепенно, капля за каплей, сводя с ума._

 _Сначала все было вполне безобидно: единственное, что испытывал Сиэль, слыша этот противный звук, – злость.  
Но, чем больше времени проходило, тем сильнее он сосредотачивался на том единственном, что могло отвлечь от тишины, царящей в этом темном, сыром помещении. И тем сильнее становилось давление. Фантомхайв, не моргая, глядел в единственное окошко, не позволявшее небольшой комнатушке – всего пара шагов от стены к стене – погрузиться во мрак._

 _Кап… Кап… Кап…_

 _Казалось, капли падали прямо ему на голову, вызывая неприятный зуд и физически ощутимый холод.  
Этот звук – единственное, что спасало, отвлекало от обреченности, тихо, но неукротимо захватывающей сердце. Здесь, в маленькой комнате, не осталось места надежде._

 _Кап… Кап… Кап…_

 _Трубы в подвале протекали, тяжёлые капли воды монотонно падали, ударяясь о каменный пол.  
Навязчивое эхо давило, вместе с тем, вводя в некое подобие транса._

 _Немигающий взгляд подростка был совершенно бессмысленным, казалось, сознание Сиэля пребывало где-то далеко. Где-то, где жизнь всё ещё лениво идёт своим чередом, где…_

 _С силой втянув сквозь зубы воздух, юноша откинулся назад, намеренно ударившись затылком о крупную, неровную каменную кладку._

 _Будто, и правда, темница в старинном замке, а вовсе не подвал несчастного завода. Кое-где на стенах в тусклом свете, идущем от двери, можно было разглядеть мох. Единственным выходом, а также окном «в мир» служила массивная, тяжёлая дверь. Прочная, наверняка дубовая. С небольшим окошком под потолком.  
Может, всё дело было в освещении, но графу казалось, что мир вокруг словно выцвел. Даже тьма в его тюремной камере была какой-то серой. Умершей._

 _Кап… Кап…Кап…_

 _С трудом сглотнув, юноша попытался прикрыть глаза, но что-то помешало. Он сам себе напоминал сломанную куклу, чье тело уже не может выполнять команд хозяина._

 _Фантомхайв, не отрываясь, смотрел в небольшое оконце. Там, снаружи, хорошо просматривалась ветхая, древняя лестница. Казалось бы: дунь – и упадёт. Но это только здесь, Сиэль знал: выше ступени совсем новые, едва ли не блестят, натёртые… воском?_

 _По правде, в уборке граф разбирался плохо. Как бы там ни было, с каждым пролётом ступеньки становились всё более ветхими. Пролётов было девять, он считал. Оказывается, подсознание – страшная вещь, оно улавливает те мелочи, которые хотелось бы забыть. Навсегда._

 _Сиэль шумно втянул воздух через нос и на пару мгновений замер, силясь справиться с пляшущими перед глазами яркими кругами света. Наверное, не стоило так резко вздыхать, но Фантомхайв не имел никакого желания дышать воздухом подвала больше, чем того требовало глупое тело._

 _Воздух, под стать подвалу, был таким же тошнотворным, тяжёлым и затхлым. Он душил, будто гигантская змея, обвивался вокруг груди, сжимая кольца. Сиэль удивлялся, как его ещё не вывернуло._

 _Кап… Кап… Кап…_

 _Парень чувствовал рядом какое-то шевеление, пару раз даже угодил рукой в паутинку, но, сколько ни вглядывался во тьму, увидеть ее так и не смог. Однако это уже не имело никакого значения. Ему было все равно. Лишь противный страх, пока ненавязчиво, шевелился где-то в глубине души._

 _Кап… Кап… Кап?.._

 **10 апреля, 7:30**

Для простых людей утро начиналось рано. Они вставали, едва первые солнечные лучи показывались из-за горизонта, и единственной их радостью была возможность полюбоваться невероятно красивым моментом – восходом солнца. Когда природа только-только просыпается ото сна и так прекрасна в своем невинном, полусонном состоянии.

В отличие от простых людей граф Фантомхайв вставал, когда дневное светило поднималось выше, показываясь из-за крон деревьев, окружавших поместье. «Счастливчик», - скажет кто-то, многие подумают, какие дела могут быть у высокородного ребенка, пусть даже главы рода?

Поверхностные и в корне неверные представления. Да, он мог вставать позже, однако у Сиэля никогда не было времени любоваться природой по утрам, он никогда не наслаждался видом утреннего неба, его игрой красок, нет. А вместо переливчатого пения птиц он каждое утро слышал голос дворецкого:

\- Господин, пора вставать.

Его негромкие слова всегда сопровождались шорохом раздвигаемых штор и ярким лучиком солнца, который, прорвавшись сквозь стекло, всегда падал прямо на него, слепя глаза.

Сиэль недовольно морщился и садился на кровати, опускал ноги на пол, ожидая продолжения привычного утреннего расписания.

\- Сегодня на завтрак вас ждет французский киш с лососем. В качестве десерта приготовлены круассаны и бриошь. Что удовлетворит ваш вкус?

\- Бриошь… И их было бы достаточно, - Сиэль сонно хмурится, сдерживая зевок, который совсем не соответствует его положению дворянина, и неохотно встает с кровати.

\- Что вы, Господин, - Себастьян приторно-сладко улыбается и ловко, почти не касаясь, одевает на него рубашку, застегивает пуговицы, столь невесомо, что заметить почти невозможно, - плотный завтрак – основа хорошего самочувствия. Вам предстоит трудный день.

\- Трудный? – Сиэль напрягся. Да-да, дворецкий выполнял все его приказания, но граф никогда не забывал: прежде всего Себастьян – демон… и он никогда не упустит случая понаблюдать за его мучениями. Даже если они произрастают из сущих мелочей.

\- Совершенно верно. После завтрака вам придется отложить все запланированные занятия и ознакомиться с письмом от Ее Величества.

Фантомхайв облегченно вздохнул, стараясь сделать это незаметно. Учиться он любил, но всему должен быть предел. Нет, граф понимал, что ему необходимы все эти занятия для вращения в высшем обществе, вот только… ни на одного подростка вместе с уроками не ложилось управление компанией, обязанности цепного пса Королевы и… месть. Сиэль попросту не мог выбросить что-либо из этого списка и поэтому, порой, ему приходилось тяжело.

Но гордость не давала показать подобной слабости. Не давала попросить лишнюю минуту передышки.  
Себастьян улыбнулся, но ничего не сказал по поводу очевидной радости графа. В конце концов, ему тоже было интересно. Вот только ожидания демона касались совсем других вещей. Письмо означало очередное дело, наверняка связанное с чьей-то смертью. Или смертями. А демону всегда нравилось смотреть, как его юный граф реагирует на чужую гибель. Нравилось, как трепещет его душа, разрываемая противоречивыми эмоциями. О да, это были восхитительные моменты! Самые острые и самые любимые.

Себастьян быстро закончил утренние ритуалы, и вскоре по комнате поплыл аромат утреннего чая, который к тому времени успел настояться.

\- Дарджилинг, - констатировал Сиэль, не торопясь отпив совсем немного, наслаждаясь чуть терпким вкусом и лениво ковыряясь в пироге. Есть он не хотел.

Несмотря на первое облегчение он, как и демон, прекрасно понимал, что письмо может быть связано с очередными убийствами.

Наконец, допив чай, но так и не съев ни кусочка, Сиэль решительно отодвинул тарелку.

\- Давай письмо.  
Как ни странно, Себастьян не стал спорить. Они слишком долго находились в поместье, где единственным развлечением были идиоты, желавшие обдурить графа. Но этого было мало… слишком мало, чтобы развеять его скуку.

Сиэль долго и вдумчиво вчитывался в ровные, четкие строки и, лишь запомнив их наизусть, небрежным жестом протянул письмо Себастьяну. Тот не замедлил воспользоваться приглашением. И чем дольше он читал, тем шире становилась улыбка на его лице. Кажется, им действительно предстояло хорошее развлечение. Но для начала…

\- Действительно, интересное дело. Но пока нам известно только место преступления, до него можно добраться за несколько часов. Прикажете собрать вещи и заложить экипаж?

\- Да, - Сиэль, прищурившись, смотрел на демона, - однако, у нас слишком мало данных. Поэтому ты навестишь полицейский участок и выяснишь, что они успели накопать. Здесь говорится, что убийства происходят каждый год. Мне нужна информация по каждому из них.

\- Как прикажете, мой лорд, - демон улыбнулся, по его губам зазмеилась привычная усмешка. О да, он исполнит приказ в точности. Вот только и без него он мог бы сказать куда больше. Но граф Фантомхайв должен научиться задавать правильные вопросы и отдавать верные приказы, если желает добиться от него максимального результата. А пока же демон может развлекаться, наблюдая за мучениями своего юного хозяина.

***

  
В этом году начало весны радовало необычайно теплой и солнечной погодой, удивительной для начала апреля. Даже яблони в парках решили порадовать красотой своего цветения, привлекая прохожих яркостью цветков и сладким ароматом. Хотя обычно их было не видно из-за более высоких и могучих собратьев.

Ветер легонько, ласково, будто поглаживая, шевелил молодые листочки. Но не только им доставалось внимание этого переменчивого господина. Он то резко поднимался вверх, то плавно падал на землю, спускался по стволам деревьев к земле, туда, где были люди. Потом, тихим шуршанием листьев обозначая свой путь, осторожно подбирался еще ближе, чтобы поиграть с русыми волосами молодого человека, лежащего под яблоней.

Со стороны могло показаться, что юноша – лет двадцати, не больше – просто спит. Его лицо было безмятежным, с застывшим навеки выражением счастья, руки трогательно сложены на груди. Можно было подумать, что он просто спит, если бы не рваная рана на животе. Земля вокруг пропиталась кровью, от которой воздух вокруг приобрел тяжелый, странный, присущий только местам преступления, аромат. И даже ветерок, пробирающийся через деревья, не мог целиком избавить людей от этого мерзкого аромата.

Фред Аберлейн почесал затылок. Не то, что бы его смущал некий недокоплект убитого – у того было вырвано сердце – или удручал тот факт, что на него повесили дело маньяка, который уже год, как по расписанию, появляющегося с тремя жертвами в течение, буквально, одной-двух недель. Нет-нет, он не злился, в конце концов, это дело вешали на всех и каждого в отделе, меняя следователей каждый год. Просто, пришло его время. Может, всё и выгорит, кто его знает. Но, что действительно злило Аберлейна, так это присутствие ребёнка на месте преступления.

Ведь именно этим делом было приказано заняться цепному псу королевы. Сиэль не обращал на недовольство следователя ни капли внимания, пристально рассматривая убитого. Всю нужную информацию дворецкий ему доставил еще по пути сюда. Теперь он знал многое. И о том, что жертвами всегда становятся работники завода (или их семьи, или же просто знакомые), расположившегося неподалеку, и о том, что на руке убитых всегда находится странного вида татуировка – небольшой, кельтский, скорее даже скандинавский символ. Сиэль внимательно изучил найденные Себастьяном рисунки и записи по делам. Что самое необычное, начались эти убийства с момента, когда завод заработал, то есть продолжались уже больше восьми лет. Каждый год в окрестностях появлялось три трупа, и округа снова стихала.

Сейчас у них на руках был один мертвяк, еще два должны были появиться в течение двух недель. Времени было мало.

\- Себастьян, я хочу увидеть руку покойника, - Сиэль, даже не глядя на дворецкого, подошел ближе к трупу, не обращая внимания на запах и бурый цвет земли.

Демон не стал усмехаться, хотя чувствовал азарт, но его глаза сверкнули, прежде чем он подошел и, опустившись на корточки, закатал рукава рубашки умершего парня, открывая руки. На правой красовалась странная татуировка. Словно мозаика, она была собрана, сшита тонкими чернильными линиями. Наполовину луна, наполовину солнце… Тату – единственная деталь, различная у всех жертв.

Сиэль выглядел холодным и равнодушным. В какой-то мере, так оно и было. Его сердце стало черствым после гибели родителей, а многочисленные смерти, которые он видел по долгу службы, лишь усилили его безразличие.  
Безразличие показное, настоящие чувства были запрятаны так далеко, что Фантомхайв и сам мог о них только догадываться. Но знал о данном факте лишь демон, тонко чувствовавший душу, с которой был связан контрактом.

Фред же… просто смотрел на этого ребенка, вынужденного заниматься подобной работой и не мог поверить, что граф действительно вот такой – холодный и отстраненный. Неживой.

Молодости свойственны пыл и страсть, поспешность суждений, порой даже глупость. Подростки пробуют, учатся на ошибках, в конце концов, у кого всё всегда выходит с первого раза?! Так было всегда. Юность была самой счастливой порой в жизни почти каждого человека. Вот только Фантомхайв не относился к большинству даже в этом.

Фреда не волновало то, что граф без разрешения начал исследовать труп – в конце концов, все возможные улики давно собраны, они каждый год остаются неизменными. Куда больше его волновало лицо подростка, в котором он безуспешно пытался найти хоть какой-то намек на чувства. А еще… вспоминал себя в его возрасте.  
Фред был хорошим следователем, тем самым, что стремится помочь каждому, в меру своих возможностей. И сейчас он был уверен, что не должен проходить мимо, хотел попытаться сделать что-то для юного графа. Что-то, что помогло бы ему понять, насколько это прекрасно – совершать ошибки, чувствовать, а не думать… жить.

Неловко задев яблоню ботинком, мужчина крякнул и подошёл к графу.

\- Он скончался несколько часов назад, от чего, правда, ещё непонятно. Бедолага…

\- Бедолага? Его никто не заставлял идти работать именно на этот завод, – граф скривил губы. Словно не замечая такой мелочи, как ошарашенный взгляд инспектора, он продолжил в своей излюбленной манере. – Ему ведь живьём вырвали сердце, не так ли?

Инспектор вздрогнул. Подобная осведомлённость юного Фантомхайва просто пугала. Холодная, расчётливая осведомлённость. Бездушная. Аберлейн дёрнул плечом и резче, чем намеревался, пробурчал:

\- Ещё не выяснили, - и тут же добавил, уже более спокойно, но не менее зло. – Но, должно быть, так и есть.

Дальнейший разговор не задался: Фантомхайв просто развернулся и ушёл, сопровождаемый дворецким – своей верной тенью.

Ранее Аберлейн не сталкивался с Цепным псом Королевы, но из рассказов Рендала смог составить о нём весьма… нелестное мнение. Однако сейчас, глядя в след уходящему парню, он понимал, что ощущает вовсе не обещанные злость или раздражение.

О нет, инспектор Аберлейн ощущал только грусть.

***

  
По возврщению в участок, Аберлейн долго и нудно заполнял отчёты. Бумажки мужчина не любил, но работа обязывала, а потому жаловаться не приходилось.

Закончив, Фред хотел навестить свою невесту, благо обеденный перерыв позволял, но знакомый пообещал быстро (а главное инкогнито) закинуть его к заводу. Конечно, можно было подождать официальной бумажки и сделать всё по протоколу, ведь добытые нелегально улики не учитывались в деле, но Фред решил поспешить. Многие незначительные моменты стираются из памяти людей быстрее, чем вскипает чайник, да и, к тому же, кто захочет делить информацией со стражем правопорядка? Кто расскажет всё, ничего не утаив? А простому любопытствующему… журналисту растрепят в пять минут и совершенно бесплатно. Времени на нежности просто не оставалось, медлить было нельзя, и мужчина, скрепя сердце, лишь послал любимой записку.

Поездка оказалась продуктивной: хотя о самом рабочем Аберлейн ничего и не узнал, ему в руки (точнее, в уши) попала довольно интересная, требующая осмысления информация. Оказалось, что хозяин завода раз в год, примерно через неделю после совершающихся убийств, устраивал масштабные ежегодные празднования. То ли чей-то день рождения, то ли ещё что… но одна любознательная сплетница, из тех, что просто не могут держать рот на замке, поведала Фреду о том, что эти самые празднества более всего напоминали языческие. И практически на каждом можно было встретить уйму различных символов, излишне походящих на те, что выжигались с внутренней стороны на запястьях жертв.

Мужчина, окрылённый находкой (и искренне не понимающий, отчего же его предшественники не догадались сделать то же), направился прямиком в участок, где провёл бессонную ночь, копаясь в архивных записях. Ему удалось узнать, что, судя по срокам, эти убийства были ничем иным кроме как летним жертвоприношением у скандинавов, праздником, имевшим достаточно странное для понимания название – Сумарблот. Непонятно, правда, от чего убийств было несколько, но маньяки редко довольствуются одной жертвой за год. Конечно же, его подняли на смех с его «теорией всеобщего заговора», но Фреду было как-то всё равно. Настолько, что утром он, едва покончив с обязательной порцией макулатуры, направился обратно, на завод, где совершенно случайно столкнулся с юным Псом Её Величества.

 

  
**13 апреля, 7:15**

 _Жизнь человека подобна хрупкой фарфоровой вазе с тонкими, почти прозрачными стенками. Стоит только толкнуть посильнее, и она упадет, разбившись на тысячу осколков, собрать, склеить которые будет уже невозможно. Если конечно, ты не демон… Однако, даже демонам не под силу вернуть умерших.  
А Сиэль был всего лишь человеком. И всё, что ему оставалось, это раз за разом вспоминать, понимая всю глубину собственного бессилия. Падать все глубже и глубже, не в силах вырваться, и вспоминать… чужое лицо со светлой улыбкой и мягким теплом, поселившимся в глубине глаз._

 _Он думал, что уже привык к виду чужой смерти, что после смерти родителей уже ничто не заставит его потерять самоконтроль. И что в итоге? Эта картина до сих пор стоит перед глазами. Словно наяву, он видел, как по подбородку стекала небольшая струйка крови, как исчезал свет жизни из глаз…  
Сиэль не мог пошевелиться, не мог сделать ничего, хотя должен был._

 _Его снова куда-то потащили. Просто перекинули застывшего, шокированного мальчишку через плечо, и потащили._

 _Фантомхайв понимал, что не должен показывать своих эмоций, должен сохранить лицо, даже в такой ситуации. Но не мог. Равно как и не мог пойти на поводу у собственных эмоций. Сиэлю хотелось кричать, хотелось что-нибудь разбить, что угодно. Юноша желал остановить время или же, наоборот, ускорить его, чтобы всё это, наконец, уже закончилось._

 _Вместо этого он висел на похитителе безвольной куклой и думал только об одном. Почему люди, которые становятся к нему хоть на шаг ближе, неизменно умирают? Страшно… как же страшно потерять то, что еще у него осталось!_

 _А главное, он не заметил когда этот человек вошел в его жизнь настолько, что его потеря причиняла настолько сильную боль. Ведь люди – всего лишь пешки в его опасной игре, затеянной ради одной лишь цели. И этими пешками нужно умело управлять._

 _Пешки… да… всего лишь пешки. Но тогда откуда эта боль, ярким огнем полыхающая в груди?_

 **11 апреля, 14:30**

Собирать доказательства – занятие долгое, муторное и, в особенности, неблагодарное. В этом деле самое главное – найти надежного информатора, чьим сведениям можно доверять. И как раз с этим возникли немалые трудности. Убитый мало общался с остальными рабочими. Найти того, кто знал о его планах, оказалось довольно сложно. Но это не то задание, которое мог бы провалить цепной пес королевы. Собственно говоря, он вообще не имел права на осечку. Все приказания Ее Величества должны выполняться. Чего бы это ни стоило.

Поэтому, в конце концов, нужный человек был найден. Он знал, где была жертва, точнее, где должна была быть, во время совершения преступления.

Убитый жил неподалеку, но его семья – мать и двое братьев - обитала в поселке, до которого нужно было добираться несколько дней.

Узнав, что убитый собирался отправиться туда, Сиэль поспешил подтвердить эту информацию. И действительно: Ганс, так звали жертву, взял несколько отгулов. Следующим утром он оказался в парке. Казалось бы, его «сборы» не могли иметь никакого отношения к делу, однако Сиэль чувствовал, что за всем этим кроется нечто большее. Возможно, именно там они смогут найти кусочки так необходимой им информации.

Но терять несколько дней только из-за предчувствия граф себе не мог позволить. Поэтому принял, как ему тогда казалось, лучшее решение из всех возможных.

\- Себастьян, ты сейчас отправляешься туда и соберешь информацию. Я останусь здесь и продолжу расследование, - в голосе графа не прозвучало и тени сомнения. Он не мог самостоятельно позаботиться о себе, не мог даже правильно одеться, но разве это имеет значение, когда дело касается приказа королевы? Его мозги останутся при нем, как и возможность анализировать происходящее, находясь в центре событий. У него оставалось не больше двух недель, чтобы раскрыть дело.

\- Да, мой лорд, - поклонился дворецкий, и Сиэль не заметил его подозрительного взгляда, кинутого в сторону информатора. Как не заметил и мерзкой усмешки, мелькнувшей на губах последнего.

***

  
\- Граф! – Аберлейн преградил Фантомхайву путь, не собираясь пропускать его дальше. Мальчик был здесь, в месте, где, скорее всего, орудовал маньяк, один. Себастьяна, его дворецкого, заметно не было, а ведь он неотступно следовал за своим господином. Нахмурившись, инспектор отогнал ненужные сейчас мысли. Нет-нет, не время. Дело – прежде всего. По крайней мере, пока мальчик с ним, он в безопасности. Взрослые всегда так самоуверенны…

\- Уделите мне пару минут. В конце концов, дело у нас одно, - он безуспешно пытался завязать разговор с графом, радовало только то, что Сиэлю просто некуда было от него сбежать.

Подбадривая себя такими мыслями, Аберлейн утягивал графа за собой, припоминая, что неподалеку расположилась столовая, в которой можно спокойно, избежав не нужного внимания, поговорить. Наверное. Фантомхайв выглядел разозлённым почти на протяжении всей беседы, пока инспектор делился с ним своей информацией. Ничьё терпение не безгранично: у Фреда, раздраженного столь пренебрежительным отношением к себе, оно закончилось достаточно быстро, потому закончил он свой рассказ достаточно резко:

\- Может, тебе всё же стоит дождаться твоего дворецкого, прежде чем кидаться в самое пекло? – граф, этот упрямый мальчишка, вознамерился сам обо всём узнать, прогулявшись по заводу в одиночестве. И чего этому аристократу дома не сиделось?! В конце концов, мог бы наслаждаться жизнью, а не…

Аберлейн прекрасно понимал риск, на который пошёл – без ордера, без предупреждения нагрянуть на предполагаемое место преступления, провести опрос свидетелей, да ещё и в одиночку! Учитывая, что подозревал он не абы кого, дело могло закончиться его собственным телом в парке. Он на этот риск шёл осознанно, но Сиэль… Понимал ли он всю степень опасности?

Инспектор даже слышать не желал о том, чтобы юноша, пробормотавший себе под нос нечто, напоминающее «надо бы тут осмотреться», сунулся куда-то в одиночку. Жаль, его мнение волновало Фантомхайва в последнюю очередь.

Фред Аберлейн, несносный полицейский, везде сующий свой нос, раздражал Сиэля неимоверно. Стоило ему остаться одному, без привычного общества дворецкого, как этот настырный тип тут же принялся крутиться вокруг него, по делу и без. Сначала граф старательно игнорировал его, но вскоре столь пристальное внимание стало раздражать. Поэтому Фантомхайв решил расставить все по своим местам раз и навсегда.

Здесь, неподалеку от завода, не было достойных заведений. Зато была столовая, где можно было приобрести замечательный яблочный пирог и совершенно безвкусный чай. Именно там они и расположились, чтобы поговорить.

Сиэль не сделал из своей кружки ни глоточка, ему вполне хватило слабого аромата… который, собственно, почти отсутствовал. Граф хмуро изучал лицо Фреда и ждал, пока тот соизволит начать разговор. Однако время шло, а тишина так и не была прервана. Вздохнув, юноша первым начал разговор.

\- Ты простой следователь, которого отправили сюда «по очереди». Никто не рассчитывает, что ты раскроешь это дело. Так зачем так стараться? Почему преследуешь меня? – граф чуть прищурился и сильнее сжал пальцами чашку. Его злила настырность следователя, весь его вид, неловкая улыбка, вызывали раздражение, - ты всего лишь пешка в руках вышестоящих, не стоит пытаться прыгать выше головы.

\- Но ты совсем один, ребёнок не может сам… - Сиэль нахмурился еще сильнее, поджав губы. Он уже привык, что его считают избалованным, не способным ни на что ребенком. Да, привык, но почему-то эти слова в устах совершенно постороннего человека, выводили из себя?! В конце концов, что они могли знать о нем? Недалекие людишки, застрявшие в колее своей обыденной, ограниченной жизни.

\- Не может сам раскрывать преступления? Не может обходиться без помощи взрослых? – Сиэль резко поставил приподнятую чашку на блюдце и встал, - не лезьте не в свое дело, инспектор. Мне не нужна опека так называемых взрослых. Я глава рода Фантомхайв и сам способен позаботиться о своих проблемах.

После этого граф отвернулся и быстрым шагом покинул скудно обставленное помещение. Он предупредил инспектора. И его проблемы, если после этого тот все же продолжит совать нос в чужие дела.

 

  
**13 апреля, 6:30**

 _Боль… она пришла не сразу. Сначала был лишь дикий, раздирающий внутренности холод клинка, прошившего его грудь. И лишь потом пришла ОНА – неизменная спутница приближающейся смерти. Спина рефлекторно дернулась, зрачки расширились, а рот открылся в беззвучном крике. Смерть всегда неприглядна, какой бы она ни была: героической, бесславной, спокойной... Как бы её ни пытались показать, красоту в столь жутком моменте может увидеть лишь ненормальный. Или одержимый._

 _Голова Фреда откинулась назад вместе с непослушной гривой рыжих волос, а перед глазами пронеслась… нет, не жизнь, как обычно говорят. И даже не беременная невеста. И не он сам. В его мыслях присутствовал только юный граф, который теперь, без него, останется совсем один. Ну, разве можно считать надежным дворецкого, подозрительного типа с дьявольской улыбкой?  
Он хотел жить… Ради того, чтобы иметь возможность помочь этому запутавшемуся ребенку. Но судьба не знает жалости, без всяких сомнений она убирает с доски пешки, которые уже отыграли своё. Аберлейна больше не было в её планах._

 _С губ инспектора сорвался странный каркающий всхлип, по подбородку стекла струйка крови, пачкая ворот белоснежной рубашки.  
А Сиэль смотрел… смотрел, не в силах отвести взгляд от алых пятен, расползающихся по одежде Фреда. Снова этот Алый, который так любила мадам Ред. Сам же граф его ненавидел. Ненавидел… боялся… Но, вместе с тем, этот цвет гипнотизировал его, заставляя застыть на месте, пустым взглядом следя за страшной картиной, открывшейся перед его глазами. Именно картиной. В этот момент он не мог воспринимать реальность иначе. Жуткий кошмар, от которого так хотелось проснуться…_

 _А Фред тем временем грузно осел на пол, едва клинок покинул его тело. Граф сел вслед за ним, на свой стул, чувствуя, как неприятно щиплет глаза. Его дыхание было тяжелым и рваным, Сиэлю даже показалось на какой-то ничтожный миг, что проткнули и его тоже.  
Он хотел подбежать к инспектору, просто сбежать из этого места, куда глядят глаза, сделать хоть что-нибудь, но не мог сдвинуться с места. И только гордость, честь семьи Фантомхайв не давала ему зареветь, как самому обычному ребенку._

 **11 апреля, 14:30**

Граф уже вышел на улицу и начал раздумывать над своими дальнейшими действиями, но был прерван в очередной раз. И гадать даже не приходилось, кем именно… конечно, это был неугомонный инспектор, который, едва натянув на плечи плащ, поспешно бросился вслед за юношей.

\- Сиэль, постой!

Фред всегда старался быть справедливым, внимательным к чужим проблемам, и ситуация с юным графом слишком глубоко запала ему в душу. Мужчина и сам не мог объяснить почему. Просто… глядя в синие, безразличные глаза, точнее, в глаз, не скрытый тёмным клочком ткани, он не мог оставаться в стороне. Дети не должны так смотреть. Так думать, чувствовать. Не должны быть столь циничны и слепы, не должны смотреть мир так ограниченно, видеть его лишь с плохой стороны, полной жестокости и мести.

И он собирался как-то исправить ситуацию, помочь конкретно этому, отдельно взятому, высокородному ребенку.  
Именно поэтому Аберлейн, не задумываясь ни на секунду, побежал следом за графом.

\- Что вам нужно? – юноша замер на месте, раздраженно постукивая тростью по ладони. Воспитание не позволяло ему просто взять и уйти, однако и стоять на улице, где любой желающий, мог их увидеть, услышать этот никчемный разговор, он тоже не хотел. Поэтому нужно было избавиться от общества инспектора как можно быстрее.

\- То, что ты хочешь сделать – самоубийство! – Фред, тоже застыл, но голос его, в отличие от Сиэля, с каждым словом звучал всё громче. Его, в отличие от Фантомхайва, совсем не смущало присутствие посторонних людей.

\- У меня ещё остались козыри в рукаве, пешки, которые могут выполнять свою работу чисто, - парень насмешливо фыркнул, качая головой. Он тоже не понимал инспектора. Как, будучи обычной пешкой в этой партии, он собирался помешать ему? Сиэль – граф, Чёрный Король, а Фред… ну, что же, это его личное дело. Пешкой больше, пешкой меньше, что это изменит? Главное – продолжать вести игру, не останавливаться, двигаться дальше!

\- А ты можешь им настолько довериться, чтобы они прикрыли тебе спину? – Аберлейн взволнованно кудахтал, вернее, Сиэлю это слышалось именно так: инспектор сейчас больше всего походил на наседку, нависающую над своим потомством.

Однако слова мужчины его насторожили, вызывая уверенность, что дальнейшая нить разговора ему придется не по душе, - Насколько я знаю, твой дворецкий сейчас не в городе…

Зрачки парня мгновенно расширились. Приказ Себастьяну был отдан так, чтобы ни одна живая душа не узнала о его отсутствии. Так откуда?...

Медленно вдохнув, Сиэль постарался, чтобы на лице не дрогнул ни единый мускул.

\- И что? – если на тебя смотрят, как на муравья, это неприятно, раздражает.

Фред только отмахнулся: он не имел права просто так отпустить этого ребёнка. Одного. Почему-то молодому человеку и в голову не пришло остановить мальчика вовсе: запереть или отправить домой. Он ни капли не сомневался, что тот сможет, выдержит. Что он раскроет дело, спасёт ещё множество жизней, которые мог бы забрать этот маньяк. Аберлейн ни капли в этом не сомневался, но отпустить Сиэля одного не мог.

\- Я ознакомился с твоим делом, слышал разговоры… - Фред отвёл взгляд в сторону. То, что пережил юный граф… врагу не пожелаешь. Но это не значило, что он – уже совсем взрослый, сформировавшийся человек, нет. Это всего лишь означало, что ему требуется в два раза больше тепла и заботы, чтобы Сиэль снова смог хотя бы раз посмотреть на мир иначе, без пелены отчаянной злости и жажды мщения, злого скептицизма, чтобы он, наконец, снова стал человеком. Сейчас мальчик походил на живой труп: тело ещё жило, делало что-то, мозг думал, но души в нём больше не было.

\- Наш разговор, боюсь, окончен, - Сиэль поджал губы и сделал несколько шагов вперёд. Зря инспектор об этом заговорил, почти ведь уже начал ему нравиться…

\- Почему ты просто не попросишь о помощи? – и снова мальчик замер. Голос Аберлейна стал почти умоляющим. Обычно так говорят попрошайки. Но те просят для себя: помощи, денег, покровительства. Для себя, для близких… Фред просил для него. Что за псих?!

\- Мне не нужны помощники, в эту игру я играю сам, - парень развернулся, зло сощурился, словно желал прожечь в инспекторе дырку одним взглядом. С чего он вообще решил, что графу Фантомхайву нужны помощники?! С ними нужно делиться, их нельзя оставлять в трудный момент позади… совершенно бесполезные существа! – А пешек и так хватает, - должно быть, от полноты чувств, граф повторился.

– Не сейчас, - Фред в два шага подошёл к графу, не сводя с него испытывающего взгляда. Руки легли мальчику на плечи, немного придавливая, будто Аберлейн боялся, что он куда-то исчезнет.

\- Что ты?.. – Сиэль растерялся. Во-первых, чужие прикосновения, тем более, такие бесцеремонные, раньше пресекал Себастьян, во-вторых, раньше его желали сцапать вовсе не для того, чтобы… чтобы что? Предложить помощь? Стать верным псом, вроде его дворецкого? Абсурд. Граф уже открыл рот, чтобы поставить наглеца на место, но проникновенный взгляд Фреда завораживал, немного даже пугал: хотя бы тем, какие чувства будил в душе – защищённость, тепло…

\- Я буду твоим помощником, - уверенно кивнув самому себе, Аберлейн мягко скользнул ладонями по чужим плечам и, наконец, отступил на шаг назад. Не потому, что так желал сам граф, просто не хотел давить на мальчишку. Под гипнотизирующим взглядом инспектора Фантомхайв замер, а тот кивнул. Сам себе. - Да… позволь мне помочь тебе, Сиэль

\- Абер… - подталкивая графа к воротам, Фред что-то насвистывал себе под нос. Жизнь определённо была к нему благосклонна.

***

  
Наверное, не стоило вот так просто лезть на рожон, шастая вокруг завода. Наверное, нужно было придумать что-то получше… но Сиэлю срочно понадобилось поговорить с той болтушкой, что выдала Аберлейну столько полезных фактов. Что-то тут было не так.

По дороге граф облачился (скинув свои неизменные плащ и цилиндр) в обычные, человеческие – бедные – рубашку и штаны.

Погода стремительно менялась, ветер нагонял тучи. Граф шёл, засунув руки в карманы и, то и дело, поглядывал на своего «помощника».

\- И чего ты ко мне привязался… - Сиэль вздохнул, опуская голову ниже. Голос его был каким-то обречённым, усталым. Так говорят щенкам, прибившимся на улице: и прогнать рука не поднимается, и оставить без ворчания нельзя.

\- А я скоро женюсь, - Фред выглядел до безобразия счастливым, отставая от графа буквально на шаг. В глазах плескалась детская радость, даже восхищение. Всем подряд: миром, мальчишкой, что шёл рядом, приключением, в которое угодил…

\- Это не ответ на мой вопрос! – Сиэль возмущённо взвился, вызвав искренний смех мужчины. Таким парень нравился инспектору гораздо больше: раздражённый, удивлённый… живой.

\- И скоро стану отцом… - Аберлейн никак не мог удержаться от того, чтобы не похвастаться. Не простому прохожему или преступнику, а именно юному графу. Рассказать, поделиться, ожидая восхищения или, хотя бы, душевного дружеского участия. - Поэтому хочу, чтобы этот мир изменился, - ясный взор мужчины переместился с неба, где собирались почти грозовые тучи, на мальчика. Следующие слова заставили Сиэля вздрогнуть. - Я знаю, человеческие сердца могут быть добрее. Нужно только подобрать правильный ключ… - голос был тихим, но проникал глубоко в сознание. Граф вздохнул, беря себя в руки, и огрызнулся:

\- Ты ангел, что ли? Почисть крылья, слишком сияют! – и, раздражённо отмахнувшись от руки, желавшей его остановить, зашагал быстрее. Фред в очередной раз рассмеялся и поспешил следом.

У Элизы, милой девушки, от которой Аберлейн получил так много ценных сведений, они оказались буквально через час. Она радушно приняла их у себя. Даже угостила ароматным чаем. Запах был очень необычным, но инспектор списал это на местные травы.

\- Скажите, что именно происходит на этих праздниках? – голос графа звучал откуда-то издалека. Аберлейн не сразу понял, что произошло: вот он сидит на стареньком стуле рядом с Сиэлем, а вот его уже встряхивают какие-то амбалы и тянут по какому-то узкому коридору. Постаравшись стряхнуть с себя оцепенение, Фред боковым зрением отметил, что граф всё же находится рядом с ним. Какой-то помятый, сонный…

Как оказалось, камерой им должен был послужить подвал. Всю дорогу до него Аберлейн незаметно поддерживал Сиэля под руку, чтобы потом, когда их довольно грубо закинули в небольшое помещение, смягчить чужое падение.

\- Эй, ты как? – быстро ощупав графа на предмет повреждений, Аберлейн растрепал короткие тёмные пряди, заставив Сиэля замереть под чужими прикосновениями.

В ответ граф только фыркнул, на большее не оставалось сил. Мужчина все больше напоминал ему наседку. Или, может быть, волка, спасающего своего детеныша?

\- Н-нормально, - немного нервно отозвался парень, желая поскорее оказаться подальше от странного мужчины: Аберлейн пугал значительно больше похитителей. Их мотивы хотя бы были понятны. Парень отскочил в другой угол небольшой каморки и запыхтел, стараясь устроиться поудобнее. Фред только покачал головой, чувствуя, как улыбка на губах становится всё шире. Фантомхайву это очень не понравилось, он такое выражение лица видел только у Себастьяна перед тем, как он совершал очередную гадость. И граф не ошибся, правда, пакость Аберлейна была совершенно предсказуемой и полностью от него независящей: в подвале было жутко холодно, а значит, чтобы не окоченеть, ему придётся… мальчишка сжал губы в тонкую полоску и упрямо насупился. Ну, что ж, поиграем.

Отойдя к своей стенке, инспектор опустился на прохладный пол. Фред прикрыл глаза, украдкой наблюдая из-под опущенных век, за перемещениями Сиэля. Сначала тот дрожал в своём уголке, изредка стреляя в инспектора уничижительными взглядами, но потом, самое большее через час, переместился ему под бок: Фантомхайв, наступая на горло своей гордости – гордыне – буквально по дюйму приближался к мужчине, расположившемуся довольно вальяжно.

На недовольно сопящее «Чудо» Аберлейн не обратил ровно никакого внимания, пока Сиэль, наконец, стуча зубами, не соизволил пробормотать что-то, похожее на просьбу помочь. Не дожидаясь повторения, Фред стащил свой плащ и накинул его на дрожащего парня.

***

  
Сидеть в холодном, сыром подвале – удовольствие ниже среднего. Особенно, когда температура едва достигает десяти градусов. В лучшем случае. Однако Фантомхайву было не до окружающего мира, он был слишком занят размышлениями.

Положение их – его и инспектора – можно было назвать плачевным, учитывая обстоятельства, в которых оказались.

Прежде всего, Сиэля волновал некий «обряд», упомянутый девушкой. Один раз он уже имел несчастье участвовать в подобном безумии, и с тех пор одно это слово действовало на него подобно красной тряпке на быка.

Граф не хотел признаваться себе, что боялся, он прятал это постыдное чувство на самые задворки души, не замечая холодного пота, пропитавшего рубашку. Прикрыв лицо ладонями, продолжал думать…

Нельзя было целиком полагаться на слова их «информаторши», ведь именно благодаря ее усилиям сейчас они с Аберлейном – «инспектором», мысленно поправил себя граф – заперты в грязном, стылом подвале. Однако и отвергать эти слова нельзя. Тем более, теперь, благодаря ее длинному языку, у них, наконец, появилась возможность сложить кусочки мозаики, копившиеся годами, в единую, цельную картину.

Еще одни фанатики полузабытой, темной веры, возомнившие себя приближенными к одному из Богов. Но насколько далеко могло зайти их пагубное заблуждение? Сколько людей вовлечено в данную игру?  
Сиэль снова и снова вспоминал время, проведенное на заводе, минуту за минутой… и понимал, насколько был глуп. И слеп. Информатор, рассказавший о родственниках жертвы… скорее всего, это было враньём, попыткой навести его на ложный след. Удачной попыткой. Сиэль отправил Себастьяна добывать несуществующую, скорее всего, информацию. Даже демон не сможет быстро преодолеть такое расстояние.

Граф неосознанно провел пальцами по повязке, скрывающий печать, но быстро себя одернул. Ситуация вырисовывалась далеко не радужной, однако пока ещё оставался шанс, что у Себастьяна получится добыть информацию, которая поможет окончательно распутать это дело, нельзя было его отзывать.

Паника способна привести только к поражению. А Сиэль привык побеждать. И не собирался отступать из-за незначительных помех.

***

  
\- Знаешь, я… тебя понимаю, - беседа не клеилась, хотя бы потому, что юный граф его совсем не слушал. Разговор ужасно напоминал начальную стадию какой-то психической болезни, но Аберлейн не сдавался, надеясь всё же привлечь внимание мальчишки. И, надо сказать, ему это удалось. Правда, Сиэль вынырнул из собственных размышлений вовсе не там, где он рассчитывал: «я тебя понимаю», не хватает только напряжённой музыки на заднем фоне.

Фред тихо вздохнул. Он многое хотел бы сказать мальчику. И о том, что потерял семью, что сам сгорал, желая отомстить; и о том, что думал, будто жизнь его на этом закончилась, что дальше его ждёт только мрак, только боль. Он не верил, что всё можно вернуть. И не зря. Но как об этом сказать едва знакомому человеку? Точнее, как заставить этого человека ему поверить?! Облизав губы, Аберлейн всё же продолжил, тщательно подбирая слова.

– Для тебя существует только одна единственная цель, мысль, с которой ты засыпаешь и просыпаешься. Ты думаешь, что прошлого уже не вернёшь, - мужчина вздохнул поглубже. – И ты прав.

Фред старался не замечать, как напрягся Сиэль. Создавалось ощущение, что парень вот-вот вырвется и снова устроится в своём углу. Осторожно, стараясь не спугнуть, Аберлейн продолжил. – Но ты можешь начать сначала. Это… трудно, но возможно.

Сиэль горько фыркнул и покачал головой, будто знал что-то, что было недоступно простым людям. В том числе одному глупому инспектору.

Фред только вздохнул. Больше ни один из них не сказал ни слова. Тишину разбавлял успокаивающий стук капель: очевидно, протекала какая-то труба под потолком. Убаюканный этими звуками, юный граф вскоре задремал.

Очнулся Сиэль от того, что кто-то, вскользь пройдясь по его щеке, стянул с глаза повязку. Юноша тут же встрепенулся, дёрнулся, поражённо распахивая глаза. Только для того, чтобы встретиться взглядом с Фредом. Мужчина выглядел поражённым, почти испуганным, как и сам Сиэль, но быстро взял себя в руки.

\- Никто не спит с повязкой. Это вредно для здоровья, - снова растрепав шевелюру графа, Аберлейн, не отводя взгляда от глаз парня, осторожно кивнул. И мысленно пообещал себе расспросить графа обо всём, когда они выберутся. Жаль, не всем обещаниям суждено исполниться…

Повязка вновь оказалась в руках графа, а уже через пару секунд надёжно закрывала глаз. Снова. Довольно хлипкий барьер, когда дело касается доверия. Тем более, когда двое заперты в тёмном, тесном помещении на долгое время. Они не могли засечь время, в подвале не было окон, выходящих наружу, но внутренние часы неумолимо тикали, отсчитывая часы, дни...

 

  
**13 апреля, 06:00**

Из полудрёмы графа вырвал какой-то хлопок: дверь подвала распахнулась, впуская хозяина завода.

На лице, в общем-то приятного мужчины, сейчас была столь мерзкая усмешка, что Сиэль невольно передернулся от отвращения. Он настолько отвлекся на главное действующее лицо, что даже не заметил двоих суровых, жутковатого вида мужчин, замерших за его спиной.

Их куда-то потащили. Конечно же, следы крови в общедоступном (разумеется, кроме ночи, когда на заводе не было ни души) помещении не нужны никому. Поэтому диалог продолжился уже в другой, более просторной комнате с какими-то… Сиэль не брался точно сказать, как назывались многие ритуальные вещи, разбросанные в причудливом порядке; одно мог сказать точно: на стенах висели крюки, на полу валялись кинжалы, даже один меч был.

Граф усмехнулся, возвращая утраченное было самообладание. Все закулисные игры остались позади, теперь партия зависела только от основных действующих лиц.

\- Мальчишка будет прекрасной жертвой, - противный, каркающий голос разрезал напряженную тишину.

\- Эй, притормози! – Фред Аберлейн, который в последние минуты пребывания здесь притих, не добившись реакции графа, вскочил на ноги, закрыв мальчика собой.

Мужчина удивлённо вскинул голову и усмехнулся. Очевидно, тявканье инспектора его позабавило. Но недостаточно для того, чтобы оставить того в живых. Кивнув своим «ребятам», он отошёл чуть назад, чтобы обзор был лучше.

А потом произошло то, за что Сиэль будет винить себя еще долго, очень долго. Ведь если бы он отступился от своей гордости, позвал демона раньше, этого бы не случилось…

Фред Аберлейн, единственный человек, которому граф отчего-то так хотел просто поверить… умер. И он ничего не мог сделать. Всё, что ему оставалось – позвать Себастьяна, но тело почему-то не слушалось…

***

  
Себастьян замер возле яблоневого дерева, расположившегося неподалеку от завода. Он чувствовал неприкрытую горечь Сиэля, его ужас, предчувствие скорой смерти и… злился.

Демон знал многое, в том числе и причину здешних жертвоприношений.

ОН появился бесшумно, лишь громче зашелестели листья на яблоне, и вот уже стоял рядом с демоном, улыбчивый, пожилой, с глазами, в которых искрилось добро.

Губы Себастьяна расползлись в зловещей улыбке. Ему, как никому другому, было известно, что скрывается за этой обманчиво-безобидной внешностью.

\- Все играешь… - демон сделал шаг вперед, приближаясь к противному старцу.

\- Люди должны поклоняться богам. Они сами так решили. Я лишь позволил им верить в себя, стал воплощением всех заветных желаний. Даже стараться особо не пришлось, все было сделано без моего участия. Сумарблот – «летнее жертвоприношение» - замечательный праздник! Люди сами, без моего вмешательства, начали приносить жертвы. Было бы жаль впустую растрачивать такое богатство!

\- Почему ты каждый раз оставлял разные наколки? Символ – святое для каждого бога, ангела, демона… - Себастьян делал вид, что ему интересно, на самом же деле просто отвлекая внимание своего бывшего информатора. Да, этот божок неплохо ему послужил. Было даже немного жаль его… убивать.

\- Люди просто слишком глупы, чтобы рассмотреть все величие моего символа! – с жаром воскликнул тот, поведясь на уловку, - мой символ изменчив, как сама сущность природы, но при этом всегда остается самим собой!

\- Вот как… - еще один маленький шажок вперед и еще одна хищная улыбка, обнажившая клыки, - но в этот раз ты заигрался. Даже позволил себе большую глупость: поставил на моём пути небольшое препятствие, - демон продемонстрировал рукав плаща, пробитый пулей.

\- Брось, - странно, но в этот раз осторожный старикашка не почувствовал угрожающей ему опасности, - ну, напугали мои куколки мальчонку, немного поиграли с тобой, так что? Тебе кровь только в радость, а с него не убудет. Для меня его страх куда приятнее сотни молитв этих фанатиков. Знаешь, он ведь действительно особенный…

\- Знаю, - последний шаг. Рука демона входит в чужое тело, пронзая его насквозь. С такого расстояния удар смертелен даже для Бога. Именно поэтому Себастьян тянул время, - но в этот раз ты просчитался, - его голос упал до зловещего шепота, - ты не настолько ценен, чтобы простить тебе похотливые взгляды в сторону Моей души.

Ответом демону стали только страшный, нечеловеческий хрип и предсмертные судороги, которыми демон наслаждался еще целых две минуты, вдыхая пряный аромат крови. Месть всегда должна мешаться с чьей-то смертью, а кровь… кровь была лучшей приправой этому одурманивающему блюду…

 **13 апреля, 9:40**

Всё проходит, время не терпит никаких отговорок. Оно идёт только вперёд, не позволяя оглядываться, даже на минуту замереть. Сколько Сиэль просидел без движения – одному Богу известно. В себя парень пришёл, когда услышал слишком громкий для этого места звук. Вздрогнув, почти подпрыгнув, он повернул голову к двери.  
Та открылась легко. Так, словно только и ждала такого вот слабого толчка, чтобы покорно поддаться, впустить в комнату демона. Знакомые ладони в белоснежных перчатках показались чуждыми этому месту. Алые глаза блеснули в темноте.

Взгляд, который Сиэль поднял на Себастьяна, был совершенно пустым, бессмысленным. Но секунда сменялась секундой, и в глазах графа вновь появился огонек.

\- Милорд? Вы в порядке? – голос, как и всегда, чересчур спокойный, немного ехидный, ядом влился в уши, вызывая жгущую ярость. За то, что не пришёл раньше, за то, что… нет, он сам его отослал. Сам.

Подняться на ноги оказалось сложнее всего, но демон одним своим присутствием напоминал, кто он такой – граф Фантомхайв, Цепной пес Королевы, которого никто и никогда не должен видеть со склоненной головой.

И Сиэль встал. Медленно, неуверенно, но гордо вздернув подбородок.

Ноги кололо от долгого сидения в одном положении, но юный граф не обращал внимания. Он упрямо шел вперед до тех пор, пока не оказался прямо перед улыбающимся демоном.

\- Ты опоздал! – щеку демона обожгло пощечиной. Слишком слабой, чтобы причинить ему какое-либо неудобство, но вместе с тем она была раздражающей. Потому он действительно едва не опоздал. Однако, в отличие от Сиэля, Себастьян прекрасно умел себя контролировать. С его лица не сходит все та же загадочная, непроницаемая улыбка.

\- Искренне прошу прощения, господин, - выверенный, четкий поклон как дань его роли дворецкого. После чего демон подхватил юношу на руки, прижав к себе чуть сильнее, чем требовалось… больше, чем позволял себе ранее. – Я знал, что он защитит вас, - безмятежный голос дворецкого выводил из себя сильнее обычного. – и сделает то, что должен.

Очевидная ложь. Но голова демона сейчас была занята иным. Мысль о том, что кто-то покусился на его драгоценную душу, до сих пор не давала Себастьяну покоя, заставляла беспокоиться о графе больше, чем того требовали обстоятельства.

\- Да… Аберлейн… - у Сиэля задрожали губы, но парень загнал истерику внутрь усилием воли. – Что за дурак?!

\- Да уж, - хмуро рассматривая влажные дорожки, быстро сбегающие по собранному лицу графа, демон поджал губы, сдерживая ярость. – Полный дурак.

Сиэль прислонился лбом к плечу своего дворецкого, прикрыв глаза. Он знал, что нельзя расслабляться, ведь Себастьян куда опаснее всех этих фанатиков, вместе взятых. Но ничего не мог с собой поделать. Ему просто нужно было хоть немного отпустить себя, позволить кому-то позаботиться о себе… особенно сейчас. Своих слёз он не замечал, пока, наконец, глаза не защипало от соли так, будто в них насыпали не один пуд. С трудом сглотнув, Фантомхайв тихо выдохнул, собираясь с мыслями, отгоняя пожиравшее его оцепенение.

В конце концов, Себастьян никогда не предаст его, просто не сможет: контракт действует в обе стороны. Сиэлю просто нужно научиться правильно использовать главную фигуру на своей шахматной доске.

\- Скажи, ты ведь с самого начала знал, кто стоит за всем этим? – не поднимая лица спросил граф. Его голос был приглушён фраком Себастьяна, поэтому распознать его тон не представлялось возможным.

\- Конечно, господин, - Сиэль не видел, но чувствовал, что демон улыбается. Ему хотелось закричать, ударить снова, но… он слишком устал. И слишком велико было чувство вины за смерть Фреда Аберлейна. В этом была только его вина. Увлекшись игрой, он совершенно забыл: демон требует к себе куда большего внимания. Ни на минуту нельзя ослаблять внимание, когда отдаешь приказы. Иначе рискуешь потерять многое. Слишком многое.

Ему оставалось только тяжело вздохнуть и усвоить урок навсегда. Ещё один урок, явно не последний.

Себастьян победил в этой игре, однако удовлетворения не чувствовал. Ведь, в итоге, желаемую им душу чуть не осквернили. Победа обернулась поражением…

Что же, демон тоже учился на своих ошибках. И с этого момента не собирался надолго оставлять графа без присмотра.

Дворецкий шел мягко, почти бесшумно, никуда не торопясь. Ничего удивительно, что вскоре уставший от событий последних дней юноша крепко уснул прямо на его плече.  
Себастьян остановился прямо посреди дороги и долго смотрел на его умиротворенное лицо, а потом, чуть склонившись, легким поцелуем коснулся лба.

\- Спи, моя прекрасная душа. Нам предстоит сыграть много игр… Я покажу тебе все грани порока. Заставлю понять, что страсть пока притягательнее любви. А пока спи и будь уверен, никто, кроме меня, не посмеет тебя осквернить…

**Author's Note:**

> Редактор - Лиза Брайт


End file.
